Not All Who Wander Are Lost
by MoxxieRusso
Summary: (SEQUEL TO ALL THAT IS GOLD DOES NOT GLITTER.) The Fellowship is broken, but Caladwen's loyalties still remain. TO ROHAN! (The Two Towers)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! I'm so excited to start on The Two Towers :) there is good reading in it for you all :) much exciting!**

* * *

**Book Two: Not All Who Wander Are Lost**

**Chapter 1**

Aragorn dropped to the ground, placing his ear to the cold earth. Taking deep breaths, Caladwen turned to Legolas and Gimli. Legolas stood, not nearly as winded as she, but Gimli seemed to be struggling a fair bit, which made her feel much better about herself.

"I can not run any further." She said finally, shaking her head at Legolas. Caladwen hunched over, hands on knees. Her chest was on fire and her legs were burning. They had been running nonstop for three days, and she had only five hours of sleep in between the three.

"Their pace has quickened." Aragorn said, looking up at his three companions. "They must have caught our scent, hurry!" He took off again, running faster than he had before. Caladwen sighed, following after him.

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas, following after his fiancé.

"Three days and nights pursuit. No food, no rest and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." Caladwen laughed as she ran, glancing back at the dwarf.

"Gimli, has any one ever told you that you complain more than a horse that's being broken." Gimli huffed in response. Legolas chuckled, jumping over a rock.

Aragorn led the hunters as the ran over rocky terrain and underbrush. Caladwen looked over her shoulder, checking to make sure Gimli was still following behind them. she watched Gimli stumble over a pile of loose rocks and fall, rolling across the ground. Legolas stopped to help the Dwarf up.

"Come, Gimli! We're gaining on them!" He said helping him up.

"I'm wasted over cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances." Gimli exclaimed through panting.

The group approached a great hill, which overlooked a large plain, Rohan. Caladwen paused, looking over the horizon, taking in the lay of the land.

"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords." Caladwen said quietly to Aragorn. Aragorn nodded, squinting suspiciously.

"There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Legolas stepped up to Caladwen, looking at her, studying her.

"Caladwen, what do you elf eyes see?" Aragorn asked, waiting for her reply. "The Uruks turn northeast." Caladwen glanced to Legolas for confirmation. Her fears were realized as he nodded slowly. "They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman." Aragorn spat. "We must be quick." Again he took off. Caladwen ran carefully down the hill, her elf feet finding careful paths over the loose rock and shale.

Caladwen paused, a feeling of dread over coming her, making her nauseas. Taking a deep breath she grabbed her stomach and slowed to an unsteady pace.

_Théodred! Théodred!_ A woman's voice wailed, repeated in her mind. There was the sound of screaming on the wind, and small child crying, a battle. Caladwen shook her head, trying to shake off the feeling, but no matter how she tried she could not. _Théodred!_

"Caladwen?" He head snapped up to find the group looking at her closely. Legolas raised an eyebrow at her. "What is it?"

"It is nothing. I just have a cramp. I'm sorry, I'm not used to running so much." She apologized, mostly to Aragorn. Her excuse was not good enough for Legolas, but he did press the matter.

"No, no you're right. Perhaps we should take a break" Caladwen was shocked that Aragorn actually agree with her, even if it was under false pretenses. "It's getting late, I'll get a fire started, we shall camp here until daybreak."

"Sure, the Dwarf can't keep up for his legs are shorter than yours, but when the She Elf gets a cramp we break out the timber." Caladwen's cheeks flushed and she nervously fidgeted with her hair. Aragorn smirked at the dwarf.

"Perhaps next time you should try being less vocal."

* * *

Night had fallen quickly once the fire started. Caladwen watched it burn, staring into the flames quietly. The men around her were immersed in light conversation.

_Théodred, I know no Théodred._ Caladwen bit her bottom, sighing. She was frustrated with herself and she grew tired of the games her gift continued to play on her. She felt like she was holding the group back. They stopped because of her, because a vision left her winded and stunned.

Caladwen felt a presence next to her and she looked up to see Legolas staring into the fire, a grin on his face.

"Does it do tricks?" Legolas teased. Caladwen was confused and she furrowed her eyebrows at him. "You've been staring in to the flames since we've started the fire."

"Oh." Caladwen laughed nervously. "I'm just tired. I'm not accustomed to such a rough lifestyle." She thought back, realizing she had actually been gone from Rivendell for nearly a month.

"Then lay, I will take the first watch." Legolas said with a smile, patting his lap. Caladwen laid her head down on his lap, the last thought running through her mind was of the name Théodred.

* * *

It was as Aragorn said, at daybreak the group was up and on their feet. As the sun rose this morning, Legolas could not pry his eyes away from it, and even as they day grew longer, he was still concerned about its color from that morning.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night." Legolas spoke somberly to the group.

Aragorn was in the lead again, as they sprinted across the plains. He whistled, gesturing to a large band of riders who were approaching from the south. They hid behind a large nearby rock, as they studied the riders. They were flying banners behind them as they rode in a military formation. Caladwen recognized them as horseman of Rohan. Aragorn did as well and as they passed the boulder he jumped from its cover.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the mark?" He called to them. Their leader signaled them to turn around, and they did as commanded, quickly surrounding what remained of the fellowship. The riders drew their spears, pointing them at Caladwen, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn. Legolas stepped between Caladwen and the spears that were pointed aggressively at them.

"What business does an Elf, a Man, a Dwarf and A _Princess_ have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" The rider commanded. Caladwen's jaw clenched at the disrespectful way he spoke to her, at how condescending he was.

"Give me your name, Horse master, and I shall give you mine." She spat at him. The rider raised his eyebrow, shocked that she would speak to him like that. He handed off his staff to another rider, hopping from his horse, and took three intimidating steps towards her, until he was standing right in front of her. Caladwen did not falter and she raised her chin higher in defiance.

"I would have thought a Lady would know how to give respect when it was due, but it seems I will have to teach you." Eomer raised his hand to her but in an instant Legolas had drawn his bow, aiming it at the soldier.

"You would die before your hand fell." The spears grew closer to them, Caladwen could nearly feel them in her back. After a tense moment, Aragorn pushed down Legolas's arm, taking a step between Caladwen and the Rider.

"I am Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, This is Caladwen, emissary of Rivendell, Legolas of the Woodland Realm and Gimli, Son of Gloin." He said, hastily making the introductions. "We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." The soldier removed his helmet. "Not even his own kin." Caladwen felt relief as the soldiers withdrew their spears. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished." The soldier leaned forward, as if he did not want to speak to loudly. "The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked." Eomer's tone grew intimidating and he stood straight again. "And ever his spies slip through our nets."

"We are not spies. We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn assured him.

"the Uruks are destroy, we slaughtered them in the night."

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli interjected, concern evident on his face. Caladwen nodded her head in agreement.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." She spoke slowly in order for him to understand her. The soldier spared her a single glance before looking at Aragorn, ignoring that she spoke.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." The soldier pointed across the plain where Caladwen saw smoke rising up from the ground. Her mouth dropped in shock.

"Dead?" Gimli asked, stunned.

"I am sorry." He nodded to the group, whistling to his men. Legolas put his hand around Caladwen's shoulder, pulling her into his chest. "Hasufel! Arod!" two horses moved up at the call of there name, neighing as they did so. "may these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters." The Rider re-saddled his horse and looked back to the Fellowship. The soldier replaced his helmet. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" he commanded his riders, kicking his horse into gear.

* * *

The Fellowship mounted the horse that had been given to them and rode off towards the smoking pile of carcasses. When they arrived, Caladwen was not prepared for the smell nor the sight and she gagged.

Gimli was the first off of his horse. Caladwen watched as he began sifting through a smoldering pile of bodies. He stopped, pulling out a charred belt and dagger sheath. Caladwen swallowed hard.

"It's one of their wee belts."

"Hiro ith… ab 'wanath. _(may they find peace in death.)_" Legolas said, bowing his head as he prayed for Merry and Pippin. Aragorn yelled loudly, kicking a helmet in rage. Caladwen jumped, startled by his actions and she watched as he fell to his knees, defeated. Caladwen felt responsible for this. They had stopped last night for her, because of her lie, and if they hadn't maybe the fellowship would have been there in time to save them.

"We failed them." Gimli moaned. Caladwen shook her head.

_I have failed them._ She thought. Caladwen was too stunned to do anything, she couldn't even cry. al she could do was stand there. The group sat in silence for a while, out of respect for their fallen friends.

"A hobbit lay here." Aragorn spoke quietly. Caladwen overheard him and she watched as he studied the ground next to him. He clamored to his feet, following something he saw on the ground. The interest of the group was piqued and they followed him, listening as he spoke. "Their hands were bound. There bonds were cut." He held up a broken length of thick rope. He ran a few more feet before stopping again. "They ran over here. They were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle, and into the Fangorn Forest." Aragorn trailed off. Caladwen looked up into the dark tree line. It was foreboding.

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked, sounding afraid.

"Does that question need asking?" Caladwen asked quietly. Gimli looked over his shoulder at the massacre that lay behind him and shrugged.

"I suppose not, My Lady."

"If we hurry we may reach them in time. Before the Fangorn forest over comes them." Aragorn said as he took the first timid steps into the darkness of the trees.

* * *

**So it begins :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They had been walking for hours, slowly tracking the two hobbits through the dense underbrush. Gimli stopped, fingering a bush. He slowly brought his fingers to his lips, tasting the dark stain on his finger.

"Orc blood!" Gimli spat on the forest floor.

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn stated blankly, pointing to the ground below them.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli was nervous, Caladwen could tell, and he began to sweat, pulling at the collar of his armor.

"This forest is old, very old. Full of memory, and anger." Legolas interjected, looking around wondrously. The trees groaned throughout the forest. Gimli raised his axe.

"The trees are speaking to each other." She spoke quietly, glancing around nervously, afraid to make a sudden movement.

"Gimli!" Aragorn whispered as he too glanced around the forest. Gimli looked at him and Aragorn gestured in a downward motion. "Lower your axe." The dwarf obliged, slowly dropping his weapon.

"Aragorn, nad na ennas. _(Something is out there.)_" Caladwen hadn't noticed it before, but now that Legolas had mentioned it she did feel a presence.

"Man cenich? _(What do you see?)_"

"The white wizard approaches." Legolas tone was grave. Caladwen's eyes went wide and she grabbed for her bow, readying it for the fight.

"Do not let him speak. He will put spell on us." Aragorn warned them, tightening his grip around the hilt of his sword. Gimli and Legolas too readied their weapons. "We must be quick."

With a yelled the four of them swung around to attack. Caladwen and Legolas let fly their arrows, but they were deflected by some barried, as was Gimli's axe. Aragorn sword glowed red hot and he dropped it, shaking the burn off of his hand. A bright light glowed, blinding Caladwen and she brought her hand up to shield her eyes from the light that emanated from the wizard.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." The Wizard spoke.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded him.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The wizard replied cheekily.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn yelled. The light began to die down and as her eyes adjusted, Caladwen swore she saw Gandalf standing in front of them. She blinked furiously, waiting for this trickery to fade but it did not and she stood dumbfounded, speechless.

"It cannot be." Caladwen said quietly as words returned to her. "You-you fell." She stammered out dumbly.

"Through fire and water, from the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth." He paused, smiling at Caladwen. "Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Star wheeled over-head and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth." Caladwen felt tears come to her eyes as he told the story of how he died. She felt every bit of pain he describe and she could not bear to think of what he endured. "But it was not the end.. I felt life in me again. I have been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf…" Caladwen sighed, overjoyed that he was truly hear.

"Gandalf? Yes… that is what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey, that was name." He paused, smiling. "I am Gandalf the White, and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

* * *

Gandalf led them through the trees of Fangorn until they reached the other side.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf whistled and soon his whistled was answered with neighing. A white stallion appeared from the plain, his coat shining in the sunlight.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Caladwen watched in wonder as the horse strode up to Gandalf, stopping obediently in front of him.

"Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf quickly mounted him as the others followed his lead, taking off for Edoras, the capital of Rohan.

* * *

On the plains of Rohan, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Caladwen slow as they see Edoras in the distance. Caladwen looked up at the city in wonder, it had been a while since she had seen a settlement of this size. It made her heart ache for Rivendell.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over Kind Théoden is now very strong." He warned them as they approached the gates. "Be careful what you say, do not look for welcome here."

* * *

The Fellowship rode through Edoras silently. The streets were soundless, though there were people out. Caladwen looked upon them, sadly, and pitied them.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli said quietly glancing around. The company climbed up the stairs where armed guards waited to intercept them.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." Gandalf nodded in understanding and he turned to the rest of his party, signaling them to surrender their weapons.

Caladwen unstrapped her bow and quiver, handing them over to the guard to her immediate right and then she untied her sword sheath and gave it to him. The guard looked at her expectantly and Caladwen stood under his gaze, awkwardly. The guard held his hand out, waiting patiently. Caladwen looked at it and groaned, bending over and taking the knife she kept in her boot. With a sweet smile she placed it in the guards hand.

Legolas looked at her, biting back a smile, and shook his head.

"Don't look at me like that. Aragorn had nearly an entire armory on him. That was a single knife." Legolas chuckled at her.

"Your staff."

"You would not part and old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf looked at the guard innocently making it hard for Caladwen to suppress a smile. The guard hesitated for a moment before turning to lead the group into the hall. Gandalf winked at Caladwen as they enter, taking her arm in his.

As they entered Caladwen noticed the hall was lessened of life and light. An old man sat upon the throne, pale and frail looking. Another man, who Caladwen could only assume was Grima Wormtongue, whispered into his ear, just loud enough for the group to hear.

"My Lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe."

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf released Caladwen's arm and stepped towards the throne and the man that sat atop it. Caladwen surveyed her surroundings and its hostile occupants. The guards watched the Fellowship with hostility, making Caladwen wish she had her sword.

"He's not welcome." The Grima whispered to King Théoden.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow." The king smiled emptily and looked to the slight man who sat at his thrown with him for confirmation.

"A just question, my liege." Grima began to walk towards Gandalf, a wicked smile on his face. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear." Grima Wormtongue Looked the Fellowship up and down, making Caladwen's skin crawl. "Ill news is an ill guest." He spat.

"Be silent!" Gandalf commanded the room, making every eye look up at him. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to band crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf raised his staff threateningly and the worm, who cowered in fright.

"His staff!" Grima exclaimed, backing away from Gandalf. "I told you to take the wizards staff!" He yelled at the guards.

The guards attacked, grabbing Caladwen's arm and yanking her away from the group. She was prepared and she flipped him over and he landed on his back, groaning with pain. She grabbed the gentleman's sword, holding it out in front of her, daring any more guards to come at her.

Caladwen was surprised as two more approached her. They lunged, swords drawn and she brought the hilt down on the first ones head, effectively knocking him out. The other faltered and she round-housed him across his face, sending him flying.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows!" Caladwen noticed Wormtongue attempting to crawl away. She made for him along with Gimli, and the dwarf tossed him aside. Caladwen placed a boot on his chest, pointing her sword at his throat. Gimli looked up at her in admiration and then back to the man that the two had pinned to the floor.

"I would stay still if I were you." Gimli gestured his head to Caladwen and she smirked down at the man.

"Lest you wish upon yourself pain of an unimaginable sort." She threatened, pressing the blade to his neck.

"Harken to me! I release you from the spell!" Gandalf gestured openly with his hand to which Théoden merely laughed. Gandalf looked on in surprise as Théoden's cackling filled the hall.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." Théoden boasted, still laughing. Gandalf threw off his cloak, shining with the same white light from the Fangorn Forest. An invisible force threw Théoden back into his seat. He yelled in pain, growling at the White Wizard. Again, Gandalf pointed his staff at the King.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." There was a ruckus to her right and Caladwen looked as a woman ran into the room. Aragorn stopped her immediately.

"If I go, Théoden dies." The King spoke with a new voice, not his own, and it sent shivers down her spine. Gandalf moved, lifting his staff again, sending Théoden flying into the chair once more.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!"

"ROHAN IS MINE!" The voice shouted, twisting the king's face into a pained scowl.

"Be gone!" Théoden lunged for Gandalf, but Gandalf threw him back into his throne for the final time. Théoden moaned, slumping forward in his chair and falling to the floor.

Aragorn released the woman he was holding back, who ran to the old king, throwing her arms around him. Caladwen watched as before her eyes the man shed hundreds of years from his face, and when he was finished Théoden King was much younger, much healthier, his pallor returned. Théoden glanced around the room, lucid once again.

"I know your face." He said to the young woman. "Eowyn… Eowyn." The woman began to weep for joy and the king embraced her tightly, as if he had not seen her in years. "Gandalf?" he asked, surprised, once he realized his court was full of people. Gandalf walks over to him, smiling at him.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Caladwen smiles as the scene plays out before her, a seemingly happy ending for all, something she had not seen since the start of her venture. The hall seemed brighter as Théoden stood, weakly.

"Dark have my dreams been of late."

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." Gandalf suggested. The guard from the door ran into the room, carrying the king's sword with him. He bowed as he handed it to him and Théoden took it with trembling hands, drawing it from its sheath. His eyes sparkled as he looked upon the shiny steel.

Caladwen had released the Wormtongue from under her boot and now he quivered next to her. Théoden turned to look upon the pitiful man, his face suddenly angry.

"Grima." Théoden snarled, descending upon the poor man. Caladwen stepped back as the king grabbed him by the back of his tunic, rejoining the group. She returned her borrowed blade back to the guard she took it from, apologizing, and followed the mad king with as he escorted Grima to the front door.

Grima cried out as Théoden tossed him to the ground, sword pointed at him angrily. The worm sniveled at the king's feet.

"I've only ever served you my Lord!" he said beseechingly. The king advanced towards him, shaking his sword furiously.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" he growled.

"Send me not from your side." Grima groveled. Théoden raised his sword, prepared to slay the man beneath him, but Aragorn grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"No, my Lord!" Théoden stopped, still scowling down at Grima Wormtongue. "No my Lord, let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account." Grima did not need to be told twice and he scrambled to his feet, dashing off clumsily into the crowd.

"Hail Théoden King!" the guard from the door, which Caladwen had learned his name was Hama, shouted. The crowd that had gathered kneeled with new life, and the Fellowship followed. Théoden made to return to his hall when suddenly he stopped, thoughtfully.

"Where is Théodred?" he asked his guard. Caladwen gasped, surprised. She knew that name; it was the one that passed threw her mind as they crossed the Gap of Rohan the day before last. Legolas caught her stare, hearing her gasp.

Eowyn stepped up to her king, and the look on her face was enough for Caladwen. Théodred was dead and Caladwen realized why she heard his name on the wind. It was her gift.

"Théodred has fallen, uncle." She choked through sobs. Legolas had finally put the pieces together and his eyes found Caladwen. She watched helplessly as a hurt look came upon his face. Legolas felt betrayed, offended by the fact that Caladwen had not told him of her latest vision. Legolas turned, walking back into the castle and Caladwen watched him go.

"What?" Théoden asked, stunned. Eowyn could no longer fight the tears and she began to weep. Théoden pulled her into him and he, too, wept for his son


	3. Chapter 3

**So excited for chapter three :) i'm getting some really good feedback from my readers :3 it is much appreciated! Thank you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

There was a ceremony held for the Prince of Rohan later that day. The guards carried him down t the burial field, one that was filled with sepulchers. Théoden ordered everyone attend, and The Fellowship could not refuse. Lady Eowyn had leant Caladwen a spare, dark blue dress for her to wear to the ceremony, at the behest of Théoden King.

"Simbelmyne. Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forbearers." The king spoke solemnly as he dropped the delicate flower onto the stone mound in which Théodred was buried. "Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house."

"Théodred's death was not of your making." Gandalf said in comfort. It did nothing for the king and he looked up at the Wizard, pained.

"No parent should have to bury their child." The king began to weep and Caladwen could not watch any longer. She looked up to Legolas who stood stonily next to her. He did not look at her and Caladwen looked away. He was angry with her and she could not blame him. She should have told him, and she would have if she'd known that this is what the name meant.

"He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers. Westu hal. Ferou, Théodred. Ferou. _(Be though well. Go thou, Théodred, go thou.)_" Gandalf patted the king's shoulder and turned to leave. As he passed The Fellowship he spoke quietly to them. "Let us leave the King to grieve in peace." Caladwen nodded, looking back to the king. She paused, in the distance she spotted what looked like a horse and riders.

As they grew closer Caladwen could make out a young boy and small girl, dirtied and worn. Eowyn saw them as well and as the men retreated inside the women took a few steps forward. Caladwen gasped as the young boy fell from the steed and the women broke into a sprint.

Caladwen was the first to reach the children and she steadied the horse, grabbing it's reigns.

"Whoa!" she cooed. Once the horse was settled she grabbed the young girl. Eowyn had reached the boy and cradled him in her arms.

"Hama!" Eowyn yelled.

"Legolas! Aragorn!" Caladwen called out for her men, but they were already on their way. The girl who sat in Caladwen's arm could barely hold her eyes open. Caladwen brushed her hair from her face and she opened her eyes.

"Mama…" She spoke weakly. Caladwen shook her head, shushing the young one quietly. Legolas had joined Caladwen at her side and his hands found their way to the small of her back, caressing it lightly.

"No little one, but I am a friend." Caladwen whispered. Legolas cupped the girls face. "What is your name?" She asked, just as sweetly.

"F-Freda."

* * *

Legolas had helped to carrying the young girl back to the hall, and now that she was in warm arms she became more coherent. Caladwen was by her side the entire time, keeping her talking, alert.

Once inside they roused the boy, and the cooks began to prepare a meal for the famished children. Eowyn had asked them what had happened and they told a grisly tale of terrible, black monsters who ransacked their village, setting houses and stables ablaze, killing anyone they could.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go, rick cot and tree." Eowyn told her uncle as the children piled their mouths full of food.

"Where's mama?" Freda asked between mouthfuls. Caladwen shared a pitiful look with Eowyn, knowing their mother was probably dead. She ran her fingers through the girl's dirty hair cooing her.

"Eat up youngling, you must regain your strength." Caladwen suggested, pointing to her plate.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent, for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." Gandalf begged the king, attempting to sell him on the idea of a war with Isengard. "You must fight." His tone was final and Théoden looked at him warily.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn chimed in. Caladwen was reminded of Théoden's kin that she had met the day before last and scrunched her face in distaste.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want from me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Théoden was adamant and Caladwen knew he would not be swayed so easily.

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn snapped growing impatient with the old king.

"Last I looked Théoden, no Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Théoden challenged, silencing Aragorn.

"What is the kings decision?" Gandalf chimed in, attempting to defuse a possible fight. Théoden sighed heavily, running a heavy hand down his face. He looked to Caladwen, his eyes weary.

"What does the Emissary of Rivendell say? What would Elrond have me do?" Caladwen looked around confused, looking to the faces of the room. She was unsure how to respond and she didn't have to. Théoden focused in on Legolas next. "Or Tharanduil of The Woodland realm? Hmm? And what do the Dwarves say of this threat of war?" the king chuckled, sighing again.

"If I may speak," Caladwen stood, bowing her head to the king in respect. "You are a wise leader, Théoden King, but we are all here, are we not?" The king raised an eyebrow at her tone, but he allowed her to continue. "Legolas, Gimli and myself have all been sent by our realms and that alone should be enough of an answer. My Uncle told us at his council, we must be prepared to die for this one cause, for the prosperity of all peoples, and while my lungs still breath I shall do just that." Caladwen looked around at the room, everyone's eyes on her.

"The Lady of Light is wise beyond her years. She shall make a Grand Queen when her time comes." Gandalf complimented her, making her face grow scarlet. Caladwen stood taller, showing the king she that will not back down.

"Aye…" Théoden agreed, looking her up and down. His eyes shifted to Legolas and he smiled, connecting the dots. The room watched him expectantly. "I feel for your claim, Master Gandalf, but I do not empathize. I shall fall to Helms Deep with my people. From there we will wait out this war that you wage."

"I understand." Gandalf was disappointed and he bowed to the king, immediately retreating from the room. Caladwen sat shocked, knowing that at Helms Deep, Rohan could be led to slaughter.

* * *

"By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helms Deep. Don't not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need." Hama had returned to the town square, delivering Théoden's decree to the people of Edoras.

The Fellowship began to walk to the stables, passing Hama as he made his announcement. Caladwen shook her head.

"Helms Deep!" Gimli said, outraged. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight! Who will defend them if not their king?"

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helms deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn made to defend King Théoden's decision to which Gimli guffawed.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap" Gandalf stated plainly as the group entered the stable. "He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him, I fear the survival of Rohan." Gandalf turned to Aragorn, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses HAVE to hold."

"They will hold." Aragorn assured him. Gandalf looked at the rest of The Fellowship and they all agreed silently. The Wizard stroked Shadowfax lightly before mounting him.

"Look to my coming at the first light of the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east." Gandalf had decided to go after Eomer and his men, which Caladwen knew would be no easy task.

Aragorn nodded, opening the gates to Shadowfax's stall. Caladwen watched Shadowfax rear and speed from the stables and out onto the plains of Rohan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Caladwen had returned to the Castle, and to the room that Théoden had lent her during her stay in Edoras.

_"A lady needs a room, she needn't sleep with the likes of men."_ He told her as he showed her to the guest bedchamber. Caladwen had just finished changing into her riding cloths, slowly folding the dress and leaving it on the bed when a sharp knock rapt at her door.

"You may enter." She called quietly. Caladwen turned around as Legolas entered her room. Her breath caught in her throat, the sight of him tying her stomach in knots. He looked at her fiercely; his anger with her still had not subsided.

Legolas stood quietly for a moment, unable to look at her. Caladwen opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it, closing it again.

"On my terms." He said, finally looking at her. Caladwen furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "That was our agreement when we left Rivendell, that you would join the Fellowship on my terms. So why did you not tell me about your latest vision?" Legolas' eyes were fierce and he stepped up to her. Caladwen took a defensive step back, trying to distance herself from him.

"I know not what you speak of." She lied, turning back to the bed and fidgeting with the dress she just folded.

"Lle wethrine amin. _(do not lie to me)_" Legolas spat, raising his voice to her. Caladwen jumped, turning back to him. She swallowed hard, trying her best to conceal her emotions. Legolas remained silent and Caladwen shifted awkwardly under his hard stare. She knew she was wrong, and now she regretted keeping something seemingly so small from him. "You are my fiancé, do not disrespect me by lying to my face."

Caladwen's jaw dropped at his words and she could feel the tears stinging behind her eyes.

"Is that all I am to you? Your betrothed? Is that why you feel you can spit your words at me like poison?" Caladwen could not fight the tears anymore and she began to cry angry tears. Legolas' shoulders dropped, realizing what he had said to her, how he had said it. He looked at her sadly, knowing that how she felt now was the last way he wanted to make her feel ever again.

"Caladwen-"

"Do not speak to me. I do not want to see you." Caladwen crossed her arms in front of her chest, raising her chin. Legolas felt defeated as she dismissed him.

"Caladwen please,"

"Leave!" She shouted, pointing to the door. Legolas bowed to her, his heart aching. He turned, crossing to the door slowly, taking one long look back at her before shutting it behind him. Caladwen threw herself onto the bed, crying uncontrollably into the covers.

* * *

Aragorn had retrieved her some time after, the city of Edoras was clearing out, and he was worried when she was not at the stables to retrieve the mare that Théoden had gifted her.

He knocked quietly before opening the door, where he found Caladwen shouldering her bow and sheathing her sword. She turned to him proudly and Aragorn frowned at her. Caladwen's eyes were puffy, her nose red, and Aragorn knew she had just gotten done crying. She looked so pitiful to him and he shook his head slowly.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked quietly. Caladwen said nothing, only nodded her head. Aragorn frowned at her, pulling her into his chest. "Lirimaer… _(Lovely One.)_" Aragorn did not know what to say to her, so he simply held her for a moment.

"Amin wethrine ho. _(I deceived him.)_" She said simply, pulling away.

"I'm sure it is more complicated than that, Caladwen. If he did not care he would not get so angry with you." Aragorn kissed her forehead, eliciting a small smile. "We must leave, Rohan empties." Caladwen nodded, following him out of her door, checking her person for all of her belongings.

* * *

The ride was not too bad and Caladwen thanked the gods that she had her own horse. She caught Legolas looking at her a few times, attempting to catch her eye, but she carefully avoided him, riding up with Gimli and Eowyn.

"It's true, you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact they are so alike in voice and appearance that they are often mistaken for dwarf men." Gimli laughed, answering Eowyn's most recent question. She had been asking him about his kind all afternoon, most of which Caladwen drowned out. Eowyn looked to Aragorn for an explanation and he brought his thumb and forefinger to his chin.

"It's the beards." he whispered. Caladwen chuckled, amused and looked back to Aragorn who winked at her.

"And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women, and that dwarves just spring out of holes the ground!" Gimli burst into a fit of uproarious laughter and Caladwen could not help but join in. "Which is of course ridiculous! WHOA!" Suddenly Gimli's horse took off running and a short distance away Gimli tumbled from the saddle.

Caladwen could not help herself and she began to howl with laughter, so much so her side hurt. She heard Aragorn chuckling from beside her and she turned to him, only to begin laughing more.

* * *

The Rhohirrim rode into the night and rose early the next morning to continue their quest. Caladwen squinted in the early morning sun. Eowyn and Aragorn had coupled up a ways away from her and they exchanged pleasant conversation.

"How does the Lady Elf fare this morning?" A gruff voice asked from her right. Gimli had rode up on her and he watched her expectantly.

"I fare well Master Dwarf. Have you recovered from your fall yesterday?" Caladwen Asked, suppressing a smile. Gimli scowled at her, taking a tighter hold on his reigns.

"My backside is bruised, but my physical form will recover. Emotionally… I will never be the same." He chuckled, giving in to her teasing. The pair grew quiet and Gimli cleared his throat. "May I ask why you ride alone while your betrothed is never more than seven yards away."

"You may not." Caladwen said shortly, growing rigid in her saddle. Gimli could feel the tension in the air but that did not fear him.

"Aye lass. No has never turned me asunder. I have never seen the Prince of the Wood so lost in thought, a thought, I fear, that has not left you since Rohan." Caladwen bit her lip, daring a short glance over her shoulder. Legolas watched her quietly, not taking his eyes off of her back. As their eyes met sparks flew and Caladwen had to turn away as she felt her resolve falter.

Two riders raced past Caladwen and Gimli towards the front of the group. Caladwen's eyes flew to the ridge above as a large creature pounced on Hama, knocking him from his steed, killing him.

"Wargs!" The other rider cried out, unsheathing his sword. The rider joined in a heated battle with the rider of the warg who snarled at his horse hungrily. Legolas ran past Caladwen, loosing and arrow into the Orc Rider's back, and then one into the warg's chest. Caladwen hopped from her horse, following him, bow in hand.

Caladwen watched as another rider began to run off into the foothills. She chased him down easily, drawing her sword and slitting his throat.

"Scouts!" She called back to the others. Caladwen kicked the body away from her, running to join the group again, where she caught up with Legolas. They said nothing to each other, only sharing a quick glance before turning back to the ridgeline.

Théoden galloped up to Aragorn who had already made it back to the group.

"What is it? What do you see?"

"Wargs! We are under attack!" he called, closing the gap between himself and the king. "Get them out of here!" Aragorn commanded, gesturing to the Rhohirrim.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden called to his troops. Caladwen watched in horror as many Warg riders made their way across the foothills, kicking up dust trails as they went. Caladwen brought her bow up, nocking an arrow and taking aim at one of the riders. She released the arrow and fell the orc, drawing another arrow and killing a second.

Caladwen glanced behind her to see Théoden and company charging the attack. Legolas approached her on his horse, holding out his hand for her. Caladwen took it, easily jumping behind him in the saddle as they followed the riders out.

The Rhohirrim and the wargs crash head on and the battle began as Théoden began to hack away at the beasts. Caladwen hopped from Legolas' steed, firing shot after shot, hitting the attacking wargs between the eyes. They fell in front of her and she grabbed her dagger, slitting the throats of their riders.

Caladwen watched Gimli fall from his horse right in front of a beastie. The warg jumped at him and Caladwen threw her knife, killing the beast just as Gimli swung his axe. Gimli jumped back and looked at her, outraged.

"That one counts as mine!" He called to her. Caladwen smirked at him taking off through the fighting, dodging arrows, blades and claws. Taking up her sword, she clashed against a rider who had lost his warg. Caladwen killed him easily, running him through with her blade and turned around.

A warg charged her and she jumped to the right, barely missing his sharp claws. She swung her blade at its passing body, slicing into his side as he ran. The thing collapsed behind her, crushing its rider under its weight.

Caladwen watched the carnage around her in shock, freezing in her place. Wargs were tackling riders off their horse, feasting on their flesh, and by now half of the Rhohirrim were either dead or had fallen from their horses.

There was a sharp growl and the pounding of footsteps behind her and Caladwen turned just in time to find a rider racing towards her. She was able to dive, but not entirely out of its way. The Rider lashed out at her as she fell to the ground, rolling.

The pain coursed through her body, hot like fire and she screamed out, pulling her hand to her abdomen. Caladwen struggled to her feet. Hunched over in pain and as she stood she pulled her hand away. It came back crimson and she dared look down, finding her tunic blood stained.

The warg turned around, ready to finish its attack and Caladwen looked on in horror, knowing she could do naught to defend herself. The creature charged, but did not make it to her. A Rider of Rohan jumped out, bringing his long sword down on the beast's head, lopping it off in brutal fashion.

Relief washed over to her and she dropped to her knees, clutching her side again. Caladwen was spent and she fell to the ground, rolling onto her backside, breathing heavily. With each breath she cringed, the pain too real for her to even move.

"My Lady!" the horseman cried out, kneeling beside her. He moved her hand from her side, assessing her wound. Carefully he replaced her hand with his and looked up for assistance.

"Get the wounded on horses! The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead!" She heard Théoden called faintly. The sound of hoof beats seemed distant and far away but they approached ever closer.

"It is Lady Caladwen of Rivendell. She is cut deep my Lord." The man said to his king. Théoden dismounted his horse, kneeling at Caladwen's side. He gently took her hand in his, squeezing it tight.

"Legolas!" Théoden yelled into the distance.

Upon hearing his name being called, Legolas turned quickly from where Aragorn fell, his heart still aching. He furrowed his brow, searching the surrounding area. Legolas panicked, unable to find Caladwen among the standing, and again his eyes fell to the king. Legolas' heart sank and he ran full tilt to him, his worst fear realized. Caladwen lay on the floor, bleeding and wounded.

Caladwen shivered as a shadow fell over her. She realized that Legolas had joined her by her side, his hand replacing that of Théoden's. He cupped her face, looking her up and down, not sure where to look first.

Théoden stood calling to his men.

"Get me a wagon and a doctor!" Theoden commanded, running off to find someone.

"Amin… hiraetha. _(I'm Sorry.)_" Caladwen said weakly. Legolas hushed her, stroking her cheek. He leaned over her, kissing her forehead.

"Amin Hiraetha, no Lle. _(I'm the one who is sorry, not you.)_" He cooed, stroking her hair softly. Caladwen looked up at him, another wave of pain washing over her. She took a deep breath, finding it hard to catch her breath and winced in pain, groaning as she did. Caladwen tried to speak but found she could not make words. "Tanya farnuva, Lle anta est. _(Don't speak, you must rest)_"

Legolas squeezed his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip. The weight of losing Aragorn was already crushing him, he knew if he were to lose Caladwen he would be lost forever. Gimli had joined Legolas at Caladwen's side.

"No…" Gimli wailed. A wagon approached them quickly, as did two more riders, ready to lift her. The Riders knelt down beside Caladwen, each placing their hands underneath her.

"Steady!" She heard someone say from out of her line of sight. As they lifted her, her pain grew and she cried out, tears welling in her eyes. Caladwen squeezed Legolas' hand tightly, until her knuckles went white. They hoisted her to the wagon, gently they placed her among the furs, bringing her relief from the sting.

Legolas jumped in beside Caladwen, again taking up her hand. Caladwen strained to look at him.

"Young man you must leave, I need room to work on her." The Doctor commanded. Legolas shook his head furiously, never taking his eyes off of Caladwen.

"I will not leave her side." The doctor frowned at him, looking him up and down before beginning his surgery.

"Then you will help. Hand me my sutures bag." Legolas did as he was told. As the doctor rifled through his bag, he looked down at his beloved. Her face seemed to be losing its pallor. He stroked her cheek, again leaning down to kiss her.

"Amin mela lle._(I love you)_" Legolas whispered to her. Caladwen looked at him, fighting against her eyelids to stay awake. It was a war fought in vain, and as Caladwen opened her mouth to reply to him she felt sleep over take her.

_Amin mela lle…_

* * *

**You guys are so lucky, two chapters in twelve hours! It's bc i'm going on vacation and wont be back till saturday. I was very wary to make this chapter so please PLEASE let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alwight gaiz I'm back! such excited!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Caladwen faded in and out the rest of the journey. She remembered the Rhohirrim cheering as they arrived at Helms Deep, but when she became lucid again she was in a room covered in blankets, unsure of how she had arrived there. Caladwen saw Legolas frequently, he was there whenever she came too. Gimli was also often there, as well as Eowyn.

Caladwen woke with a start, staring at a cold, stone ceiling. She panted heavily, grimacing in pain. There was a flurry of movement beside her and Legolas appeared above her. Caladwen was overjoyed and she smiled at him. Legolas placed his hand gently under her head, cradling her.

"Caladwen..." He whispered, smiling down at her. Legolas could feel relief washing over him. Caladwen had been unconscious for three days, one while in Helms Deep. Legolas hadn't left her side once, barely sleeping, unable to eat.

"Legolas…" Caladwen sighed. Her heart did flips in her chest at the sound of his voice. "Cormamin Lindua ele lle. _(My heart sings to see thee.)_"

Legolas' grin widened, and he kissed her hand, bringing it to his cheek. Caladwen watched him for a moment, her eyes drifting from his to his lips and then back again. She felt her cheeks redden, then she remembered the state of their relationship, the last thing she said to him. She sat up with a start, causing a jolt of pain to sting her side.

"I am sorry I was so harsh when we last spoke." Legolas apologized before she even had a chance to form words. "Our union was not of my choice, but as you laid in my arms that day, I thought I was going to lose you as well, and I knew without you, I would be lost." He paused before speaking again. "I have known since I was young that one day you would be special to me. I cannot be without you, Caladwen."

Caladwen's breath hitched in her throat and her heart began to race. The last words she heard him say, before darkness took her, flashed in her mind. _Amin mela lle._ She looked at him, her smile growing wide as she did so. Again her eyes fell to his lips.

"Kiss me?' She asked quietly, sheepishly, staring into his eyes. Legolas smiled at her, unable to take his eyes off of her. Gently, Legolas placed his lips on hers. Caladwen could feel the connection instantly and what started as a sweet peck quickly deepened into something more hungry. She could feel the want behind his lips and his grip tightened on the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. She brought her hands up to his neck, grabbing a fistful of his golden locks.

Caladwen was the first to pull away, gasping for air, still unable to catch her breath. Legolas' brow furrowed in fear, afraid he had damaged her more.

"I am fine." Caladwen panted, grabbing her side. "I am just sore." She smiled reassuringly. Legolas returned to stroking her hair. Caladwen found herself studying him, pleasantly surprised with how much she liked the way he looked at her now, with so much affection. She felt safe on her cot, under his watchful gaze.

Caladwen's eyes strayed from his face down to his neck, where the slightest sparkle caught her eye. Around his neck Legolas wore a pendant, one that Caladwen recognized as The Evenstar. The necklace Arwen had given to Aragorn before they departed Rivendell. The pieces began to fall into place for her, she remembered not seeing Aragorn once during her haze. Caladwen's heart raced as she stared at the pendant.

"What did you mean when you said you thought you were going to lose me as well?" Legolas' face dropped and Caladwen felt a knot form in her stomach. She looked up at her beloved, locking eyes with him. "Where is Aragorn?" She asked quietly.

"Aragorn fell." It was hard for Legolas to speak the words that he barely believed himself. He watched sadly as the shock on Caladwen's face was replaced with grief.

Legolas sat up, reaching behind his neck to unclasp the Evenstar pendant. Slowly, sadly, he reached his hand out to hers and grabbed it, placing the necklace in her palm. She moaned in a mixture of pain and sadness, shaking her head.

Caladwen looked down at her hand. She tried to speak, but found that a silent sob was choking her. She shook her head fiercely, covering her mouth with her other hand, still in disbelief.

"I am sorry." Legolas whispered. Caladwen fell back into her pillow, closing her eyes tightly, and began to weep. Slowly Legolas crawled into her cot with her, sliding his arm under her head and pulling her close.

Caladwen turned her face, burrowing it into Legolas' chest. She was overcome with grief, not only for herself, but for her cousin. Arwen loved the man with her whole heart, a feeling not felt lightly by her kin.

Caladwen's mind raced to her last real memory of him, when he found her after her fight with Legolas. He'd smiled at her and hugged her, _Lirimaer_ he had called her. Caladwen already missed his smile.

"No…" she sobbed, her feeling of happiness with Legolas short lived. Legolas pulled her as close as he could without injuring her, running his hand through her hair.

Caladwen did not understand. Her gift was rife to plague her every chance it got, for every death The fellowship had endured in the month she has been gone, but it told her nothing of Aragorn's passing. She cursed herself, cursed the gift Galadriel had handed down to her, for it was faulty and dishonest.

Legolas held Caladwen long into the night as she cried for the man who would be king, until she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Caladwen was told the next day she would be able to get out of bed. Apparently the blade had not cut her as deep as once thought, and the doctor was confident she would be walking with out assistance by the next day.

"Legolas, Tua amin! _(help me up!)_" Caladwen beamed at him. She wrapped her arm around his neck and he placed his arm around her, hoisting her to her feet. Caladwen looked down at herself, blushing, as she stood in front of an audience in only a night robe.

"It is refreshing to see you vertical again, Lady Caladwen." Théoden said kindly. Caladwen smiled at the King of Rohan. Legolas carefully released her and she took a brave step forward, pausing hesitantly before putting weight on her foot.

It stung briefly, but quickly subsided, and she took another step. Caladwen smiled over her shoulder at Legolas who waited eagerly behind her, ready to catch her when she fell

"Now that I know you are well, I can finally get my work done in peace." Théoden excused himself, leaving Caladwen with her prince. Once she was decent, dressed in a light tunic and pants, she turned to him.

"May we go down to the gates? I wish to walk." She asked politely, waiting for him to move.

"Of course, my lady." Legolas held his arm out for her and she took it, locking elbows with him.

Gimli met the pair halfway up the stairs, out of breath and tired from running up to the physicians quarters. Legolas looked at him concerned and Caladwen giggled as he hunched over to catch his breath.

"What is it Gimli?" Legolas asked, his curiosity piqued by the dwarfs excitement.

"Aragorn has returned." Caladwen was unsure if she heard him correctly and he repeated himself. "Aragorn is alive and he is riding in from the plains." Excitedly Gimli took off running again. Legolas scooped Caladwen up into his arms, carrying her swiftly down the stairs after Gimli.

A crowd had gathered at the portcullis and Gimli pushed and shoved the gawkers aside, making room for Legolas, Caladwen and himself.

"Where is he? Where is he? I'm gonna kill him!" Gimli said, pushing another citizen out of the way. Aragorn had just dismounted his horse when the trio reached him.

"You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew!" Gimli threw his arm around Aragorn, hugging him tightly. "Bless ye, laddie!"

Carefully Legolas placed Caladwen on the ground. She stood shakily, reaching out for Legolas's firm arm. Once she knew she was steady, she stepped cautiously up to Aragorn, taking his hands in hers. Carefully she turned his hands over, placing The Evenstar gently in one and enclosing the other over top of it.

"Hannon Lle. _(Thank You)_" He whispered to her. He pulled her to him, hugging her closely. She grimaced, stepping back and grabbing her side. Aragorn looked at her anxiously.

"I'm afraid we both had a rough few days." She smiled at him.

"Le ab'dollen. _(You're late.)_" Legolas had walked up behind Caladwen, again holding his arm out for her to take. "You look terrible." Aragorn grinned at Legolas, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Where is Theoden?" His demeanor changed instantly. Gimli gestured to the hall and the Fellowship, together again, took off towards the tower.

* * *

**So a couple things before I continue. I've decided (I think) that after I finish this I'm going to write The Hobbit with Caladwen as my OC. but its going to have to wait for the final movie to be released because I have a Lady Boner for Tauriel and I wants her in my story. **

**ALSO I'm currently stuck on one of my last chapters and I need input. Would you be interested to read a chapter from Legolas' POV since Caladwen is not going to be around? Or would you rather me just skip to Caladwen's next appearance because it's quite a chunk of story thats going to happen. (Not a completely necessary chunk of story though.)**

**And finally. I'm tempted to do a Pirates of the Caribbean story. It's probably going to be a Will Turner sis fic... so... That being said.**

**Let me know what guys think about all of it! your input is always valued! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Theoden met Aragorn in the great hall with a hearty handshake, happy to see him alive. Aragorn began to tell them of his survival and his journey here.

"A great host of Uruk Hai and Orc tread swiftly this way." Aragorn said seriously. Caladwen gasped in shock, bringing her hand in front of her mouth, Legolas going rigid beside her.

"A great host, you say?" Theoden asked, fear evident in his voice. "How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least."

"Ten thousand?!" he exclaimed, his voice echoing from the walls of the hall. Solemnly Aragorn nodded his head.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: To destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall."

"Let them come." Theoden spoke resolutely. Theoden began to walk to the door, gathering his guard next to him. The Fellowship followed him intensely, Caladwen struggling to keep up.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." He commanded. The guard nodded running off to do Theoden Kings bidding. The King led them to the gate of Helms Deep, and he looked out warily, watching the horizon. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs." Gimli said to the king. "These are Uruk Hai, their armor is thick and their shields are broad."

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." Theoden blew him off. Gimli huffed, rather miffed, and Caladwen placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as they followed the king back to the hall. "They will break upon this fortress like water on a rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls we will outlast them." Theoden seemed confident but Caladwen was not so much. She knew she couldn't fight and now that she had accepted that they would be fighting without her, she no longer felt safe.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy it's people. Down to the last child." Aragorn said intensely, desperate to talk some sense into the man.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid." Caladwen interjected. King Théoden glared at her but Caladwen stood firm.

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead!" he sneered at her. She held her ground, standing even taller. She did not fear his ignorance

"Gondor will answer." Aragorn stated matter of factly.

"Gondor?" That sent the king on a rampage. He spat curses at the group, cursing Gondor's name.

* * *

Caladwen watched sadly as all of the men and young boys around her were called to arms. The number of tearful goodbyes she'd seen this day were enough to break her heart.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn looked around at the army that was desperately assembling within the walls of Helms Deep.

"Most have seen too many winters…" Gimli muttered as a slew of old men hobbled past.

"Or too few…" Caladwen sighed, watching as a young boy bid goodbye to his mother and baby sister.

"Look at them, they're frightened, I can see it in their eyes." Legolas said, loudly. The men around them quieted, stopping what they were doing, to look at the Elf Prince. "Boe a hun, neled herain dan care menig! _(And they should be, 300 against ten thousand!)_

"Si beriathar hyn. Amar na ned Edoras. _(they have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.)"_ Aragorn replied, looking around.

"Aragorn, min I ndagor. Hyn u ortheri. Natha daged aen! _(Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)_" Legolas snapped at him. He was frustrated and Caladwen understood his frustrations. Theoden had practically led the people of Rohan to their deaths, all in the name of his kingdom.

"Then I will die as one of them!" Aragorn yelled, done with Legolas. Caladwen flinched at his tone, her eyes growing wide. Aragorn looked at her sadly, apologetically.

"Aragorn…" Caladwen reached out for his sleeve but he jerked his arm away from her and walked away into the crowd. Legolas made to go after him but Gimli put a hand on Legolas' arm, stopping him.

"Let him go lad. Let him be."

* * *

Caladwen sat dejectedly along the top of the Deeping Wall. She needed a quiet place to go, away from her friends. Legolas had been so quiet all day, so angsty. Caladwen knew he was afraid, but the last thing she need to do was think about her mortality when the end was so inevitably nigh.

A loud horn rang out, breaking the silence of the evening. Caladwen looked out into the dark horizon. Expecting to see thousands of Uruk troops. The horn sounded again and Caladwen realized she recognized it.

"That is no Orc horn." She said quietly to herself. It was the Elves of Lothlorien. Caladwen's heart fluttered, never before had she been so happy to see her kinsman. Carefully she made her way to the gate where she met Theoden King. He looked down at her, shifting uncomfortably.

"I owe you an apology, Lady Caladwen. Your kin have done us right." Caladwen smiled up at him, leaning to kiss his bearded cheek. The gates in front of them opened and Caladwen grinned from ear to ear. Haldir stood before her, armor clad and war ready. He smiled at Caladwen and the king.

"How is this possible?" Theoden asked, astounded.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance." Haldir then turned to Caladwen, taking her hands in his. He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Mae Govannen. _(well met.)_" Caladwen greeted him happily, hugging him tightly.

"Vanimle sila tiri. _(Your beauty shines bright.)_" He spoke, smiling at her. Haldir glanced over Caladwen's shoulder and she turned to see Legolas had arrived with the others. Aragorn greeted the elf happily, and Haldir turned back to the king.

"We are proud to fight alongside of men once more."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Caladwen was in her room, packing what little belongings she had brought with her. She was not going to fight with the men, something that had been making her more nervous the longer she thought about it. She packed in silence since Legolas had just left her to return to his post.

_"I wish you didn't have to fight."_ _Caladwen sighed, laying her head on Legolas' chest. "I will not be able to protect you." Legolas chuckled, wrapping his arms around her tightly._

_"It will be tough, but I will manage." Legolas looked down at his love, cupping her chin in his hand. "I will breath easier knowing that you are out of harms way."_

_"Women and children, fall back to the caves!" a loud voice boomed through the hallways. Caladwen looked past Legolas and to the door to the physician's ward._

Caladwen tied her sword sheath to her belt and shouldered her quiver and bow. She was prepared to run, which was something she was not entirely comfortable with.

"Arwenamin. _(My Lady.)_" A voice called from the door. Caladwen turned around and Haldir stood rigidly by the door. He gave her a small smile and a bow.

"Heruamin. _(My Lord.)_" She returned the gesture and he laughed.

"You need not bow to me, Queen of Mirkwood." He teased. Caladwen laughed at him and shook her head.

"Not quite yet, Haldir."

"It means I have more time." Haldir's eyes sparkled mischievously. Caladwen went quiet, as an awkward silence fell over them. His joke was meant to set Caladwen at ease, but she saw the lust behind his eyes.

Caladwen said nothing, just gave Haldir a weak smile. Haldir shifted awkwardly, his eyes glancing down to Caladwen's side. "How are your injuries?" Caladwen glanced down at her side and back up to him.

"Unfortunately I am not fighting fit." She grimaced. Haldir walked up to Caladwen, putting two hands on her shoulder.

"It is for the best, Amdirvaethil." Haldir's hands drifted down Caladwen's arms before stopping at her hands. Slowly he pulled them to his lips, kissing them both gently.

Caladwen pulled her hands away, placing them rigidly at her side. Haldir closed his eyes, she had made her choice and it wasn't him. He knew that back in Lothlorien, but still he hoped.

"I must get to Eowyn and the women, I am sorry." Caladwen excused herself, brushing past Haldir and making for the door.

* * *

The caves were dank, dark and cold. They hadn't been used in years and Caladwen could smell the disuse in the air. The women and children walked quietly, only the sound of their feet pattering on the ground.

Mothers shushed their children, who cried out in fear of the darkness that surrounded them. There were loud growls and men yelling that could be heard as the battle raged above them at the keep.

"As sorry as I am that you will not fight with the men, I am equally as happy that you are here to protect us." Eowyn shot Caladwen a small smile.

"I'm not sure what protection I will be able to offer." Caladwen grimaced as she limped over uneven terrain. "But I will try my best to keep the women and little ones safe." The sound of growling that echoed through the cavern had dwindled into the distance.

"We can stop here, we are far enough from the fight, we will be safe." Another few howls and loud bangs made Caladwen jumped and she gripped her hilt tighter, making her knuckles turn white.

Truth be told Caladwen was terrified, she felt so open and vulnerable trapped in the caves and she knew there was no way out. If by some chance the lines did not hold they would all be slaughtered.

_Caladwen could barely see in the darkness as rain fell from the sky. There was a clashing of swords and metal as monsters over took the Deeping wall. Her kinsman were over thrown and over run._

_Haldir fights valiantly a horde of orc kind but he is not strong enough. Haldir falls, slewed by the massive creature as another attacks him from behind._

_"Lissenen ar' mashka'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva. (sweet water and light laughter, until next we meet." Haldir said quietly to her as he died in her arms. "Amin mela lle, Caladwen."_

_Caladwen… Caladwen…_

"Caladwen!" Eowyn yelled, shaking her harshly. Caladwen's eyes focused back on the cave around her.

"Oh no…" She whispered, another loud banging ringing through the empty caverns. The children began to cry louder, clinging tighter to their mothers. Eowyn watched her, confused.

"What is it My Lady? Are you hurting?" Eowyn's hand dropped to Caladwen's side, but Caladwen shook her off.

"No, I am fine. Haldir is in danger," Caladwen fought with herself internally, her eyes darting from Eowyn to back to the way the came. She growled, frustrated, knowing what she had to do. "I must go." Eowyn grabbed Caladwen by the arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"My Lady you are injured, you cannot leave!" Eowyn pleaded, her voice dropping to that of a whisper. "We need you." Caladwen studied the maiden.

"I will return, I promise. But I must help a friend who needs me." Begrudgingly Eowyn released Caladwen's arm. "Thank you." Caladwen spoke softly, smiling at her.

Caladwen started off in the direction of the caves entrance.

"Caladwen!" Eowyn called back to her. Caladwen stopped, turning and Eowyn ran up to her, holding a circular metal shield. "You will not be so strong nor as agile in the state you are in. Please, take this."

"Again, thank you Lady Eowyn."

* * *

Caladwen made good time heading back out onto the battlefield. The Uruk-Hai were still attempting to lay siege to the fortress, which meant she could easily find Haldir to warn him.

"Togo hon dad, Legolas! (_Bring him down Legolas!)_" Caladwen could faintly hear Aragorn yell over the sound of war. She saw Legolas take a shot and she looked down to her left to the sewage drain.

She watched in horror as a Uruk carried a lit torch to the bottom of the Deeping Wall where, upon further inspection, Caladwen saw two spiky bombs.

"Dago hon! Dago hon! _(Kill him! Kill him!)_" Aragorn yelled urgently. Legolas fired another arrow, but did not bring him down.

Caladwen began to run across the Deeping Wall, trying desperately to get out of the blast radius. With every step her wound ached, but she did not stop. She grabbed the shoulders of men and elves alike, pulling them with her.

"RIMA! _(Run!)_" She yelled, capturing their attention. "RIMA TEN'TA! SII! (_Run for it! NOW!)_" A few men followed her lead, running after her.

A loud blast was heard; shaking the structure, and Caladwen was thrown from her feet. She landed hard in the hornburg below, gasping for air. Her ears rang loudly and she lifted herself with her hands, sitting on her knees.

Her world seemed to move in slow motion, as Caladwen looked around, finding the Deeping Wall had been penetrated, and was over run with Orcs. Caladwen stood shakily, the pain in her side now a dull throbbing. She hastily grabbed her shield and ran, Caladwen knew she was no match for close quarters combat in her condition, especially with the way her ears rang form the explosion.

_There was a clashing of swords and metal as monsters over took the Deeping wall. Her kinsman we over thrown and over run._

Legolas watched helplessly as the Deeping Wall was breeched. He fired arrow after arrow, attempting to kill as many Orc as possible. There was a flash of Golden Hair down below as Caladwen ran from the orcs who were in pursuit.

"Caladwen!" Legolas called, his heart racing. He killed those closest to her and yelled her name again. This time she looked up, a smile of relief on her face. Caladwen took the stairs two at a time in order to reach Legolas. He waited for her at the top of the steps, at the top of the wall, his face becoming very cross. "You are supposed to be with the women and children!" He yelled, shooting arrows as he spoke.

Caladwen used this time to catch her breath.

"I had another vision. Haldir is in danger, where is he?" Caladwen pleaded, glancing around as the battle raged on. She spotted him on another portion of the Hornburg's wall, just a little away, killing a few orc who had jumped over the wall.

Legolas followed her gaze and nodded.

"Shield up, we will go together." Legolas took off down the stairs, firing upon the beasts, dropping each one he hit. Caladwen swung her sword as hard as she could, slicing through orc after orc. One jumped her from above, knocking her to the ground. Caladwen rolled out from under him as he brought his sword down on her.

Caladwen kicked him, her foot connecting with his chin, knocking him onto his back. She stood, driving her sword into the Orc's chest. He twitched once before his eyes went dull. Caladwen withdrew her sword, twirling it in her hands.

"Caladwen!" Legolas called. She ran to catch up to him as they were stopped by a wave of orcs. Elf kin came to their aid, slicing through them easily. Another wave rushed Legolas, Caladwen and their kinsmen. She felt hopeless and lost as she watched them approach.

Caladwen lifted her sword, but her injuries had begun to throb and she could not swing the weapon. She flung her shield at them, knocking over three of them as she did. That did not slow the advance down for long, as the orcs stepped over their fallen.

"Fall back to the keep!" Caladwen heard a faint voice shouting over the cries of men and orc. "To the keep!"

"Na barad! Na barad! _(To the keep! To the keep!)_" Caladwen called out to her kind. They did as was told and began to run. Caldwen looked to see Haldir staring down at her, just having fought off a large Uruk. "Haldir! Na Barad! (_Haldir! To the keep!)_" He nodded at her, slewing another.

Haldir tried to run but he was cut off from the rest of his men by a huge Uruk-Hai. The Uruk lashed out at Haldir with his sword, cutting in to the Elvin Warrior's arm. Haldir yelled in pain, fighting off the first beast.

"NO!" Caladwen could not stop herself and she broke away from the group, climbing another set of stairs up to the top of the Deeping Wall. She fought through a rather large Uruk, impaling him deeply on her sword and kicking him off the stairs. "Haldir behind you!" She tried to warn him, but it was too late.

The Uruk took advantage of Haldir's disorientation and had unknowingly come up behind him. The Uruk brought his sword down into Haldir's back. Caladwen screamed, watching as Haldir fell to his knees. He looked at Caladwen, confused, unsure of what had just happened to him.

The Uruk looked up at her, smiling evilly. Caladwen glanced behind him, her eyes meeting Haldir's. He shook his head, but she did not listen.

"Caela ie'elle! _(Have at thee!)_" Caladwen spat, gesturing widely at him. Ignoring the pain in her side, Caladwen lunged at the beast before her, bringing her sword down on him. He blocked, but that did not stop her. While his sword was distracted, she swung her fist, striking him across his chin. In his disorientation he left his stomach open, and Caladwen took advantage of the situation, bringing her knee hard into his side. He hunched over in pain and she reared her blade above her head, plunging it into his back. Slowly she bent down to his ear.

"Gurth gothrim lye, Nadorhuan. _(Death to our foes, cowardly dog.)_" She hissed angrily, twisting the blade in his back mercilessly. The Uruk gurgled angrily in response and Caladwen removed her sword, shoving him off the top of the battlement.

There was a faint cough, which brought Caladwen back to reality, the reason she was there in the first place. Caladwen turned and as Haldir began to fall she raced over to him, catching him before he hit the ground. She sat on her knees, heavy with his dying weight and he smiled up at her.

"You never follow orders, not even those from the heir of Gondor." He winced in pain. Caladwen shook her head at him, smiling, though all she wanted to do was cry. She was determined that the last thing Haldir sees on this earth was her smile, so he did not have die afraid.

"I would not be myself if I listened to the likes of men, Aratoramin. _(My Champion)_" Haldir was silent, studying the woman who held him as he grew cold. Gently he reached a hand up, twirling his fingers through a lock of hair that had come loose during battle.

"Lissenen ar' mashka'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva._ (sweet water and light laughter, until next we meet.)_" Haldir coughed, shivering, his hand dropping from her hair. "Amin mela lle, Caladwen. _(I Love you, Caladwen.)_" Haldir grew still in her arms, his head lolling back.

"No, no, no, no." Caladwen grabbed the back of his head, pulling his forehead to her lips. She kissed him, squeezing her eyes shut as her tears mixed with the rain that was still coming down.

A pair of strong hands gripped Caladwen tightly under her arms, pulling her off the ground. As hard as she tried she could not hold onto Haldir any longer and he slipped from her hands, tumbling to the wet ground.

"HALDIR!" She yelled as she struggled against the person pulling her towards the keep. The arms wrapped around her entire body, pulling her more quickly away from Haldir's body. Men and Elf alike scrambled past her and she stopped fighting, finally allowing herself to be drug from battle.

Caladwen looked up at who had a hold of her, and was met with Legolas' blue eyes. He stopped once she was safe, grabbing her face.

"Are you hurt?" Legolas was worried for her and he checked her up and down, concerned with the amount of blood she was covered in. Caladwen shook her head at him. Behind Legolas Caladwen saw ladders being raised as more orc attempted to breech the wall.

"Behind you!" Caladwen pulled out her bow, shooting one, two and three orcs who fell back to their army. Legolas looked over the wall, watching them fall, when he saw Aragorn and Gimli on the causeway, fighting against more numbers than they.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called, throwing down a rope. Caladwen had stowed her bow and now began to hack away at the Uruk as they advanced, keeping the wall clear for Legolas while he hoisted Gimli and Aragorn to safety.

"Pull everybody back! Pull them back!" Theoden called over the carnage. Once Aragorn was over the wall he pointed at Caladwen.

"You are supposed to be with the women and children!" he looked down at her seeing the blood, and began to worry. "Your injuries!"

"It is not mine." Caladwen said quietly. Gimli and Aragorn exchanged looks and Caladwen continued. "Haldir…" She trailed off, glanced to where his body had once laid. Aragorn clapped a hand on Caladwen's shoulder, a sign of condolence.

"Pull everybody back!" They heard Théoden shout over the fighting. "Retreat! Retreat!"

* * *

**Caladwen and her badassery, awww yissss. but so sad about Haldir. I cry when he dies for I thoroughly enjoy Haldir.**

**FOR ALL PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN FANS!  
****-I've poster a teaser chapter for my Pirates of the Caribbean story (However it wont be started until i finish writing this one, so probably in a week or two) so please let me know what you think about that.**

**Special shout out to Jadzia Lillian Potter and Ellethwyn of Lothlorien! They have really helped to keep my posting momentum going. Their Reviews an PM's are just awesome please check them out. Jadzia has an awesome list of uber cool stories to read and Ellethwyn's crossover between Lord of the Rings and Maximum ride (Titled Jemma Ride) and her Doctor Who/Indiana Jones crossover are both really awesome!**

**As always, stay beautiful readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

What remained of both armies had convened within the great hall. Aragorn immediately took over, pointing to the furniture, statues, decorations, anything movable.

"Grab any furniture you can, move it to the doors! Hurry!" The soldiers began to pile up any furniture they could grab. Caladwen grabbed a nearby chair and tossed it to Gimli, where he placed it in front of the ever-growing pile.

Caladwen sighed, wiping her brow. She looked at her bloodstained hands and bit her bottom lip. Haldir's lifeless eyes flashed through her mind and she groaned, hunching over. Against her better judgment she looked down at her tunic. It had been blue before today, but now it was a deep maroon. She felt nauseas, dread forming in the pit of her stomach.

"The fortress is taken, it is over." Théoden muttered, defeated. He stood before the throne of the hall, leaning on it, his back to the remaining troops. Caladwen looked upon the man in fury.

_How dare he give up! He trapped all of us here with him, ignoring our council, and now Haldir, as well as many others, are dead for it._ She thought bitterly, the words tasting sour on her tongue.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it!" Aragorn shouted, as him and Legolas carried a table back to the barricade.

"They have died defending it!" Caladwen spoke. Her voice broke as she though back to all of the men who lay dead or wounded outside. The Uruk began to pound on the door with the battering ram. The timber shook underneath it.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn looked to the king for answers. Caladwen went silent, glaring at the man. Aragorn waited a moment longer. "Is there no other way?" He asked, this time more urgently.

"There is one passage. It leads to the mountains, but they will not get far. The Uruk-Hai are too many." Gamling spoke up, stepping forward from the men. Aragorn turned to Caladwen, his eyes pleading. She shook her head, knowing what he was going to ask.

"Caladwen they need you. They need you to lead them, to protect them. You are one of few women who can take up a sword, much less a bow. You can provide for them until you reach a settlement." She continued to shake her head at him. She would hear none of it, she was going nowhere.

"I will not leave you to die here!" Caladwen stated fiercely. Legolas had joined Aragorn at her side. He'd be lying if he said he wanted her to go, but he knew it was for the best.

"We all have our destinies, Amin mael. _(My Love.)_"

"No." Caladwen said adamantly.

"I am not giving you a choice!" Aragorn raised his voice to her. Caladwen flinched, her resolve faltering. "Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass and barricade the entrance as you go." Caladwen swore she saw tears in his eyes, but he blinked them away quickly, turning back to the door to finish the barricade.

Helplessly Caladwen looked up at Legolas. He gave her a weak smile.

"I will come for you, I will find you." Legolas said indefinitely. He bent down to meet her, placing a tender kiss on her lips. Caladwen threw her arms around him tightly.

"Do not make a girl a promise you cannot keep." She whispered in his ear. He chuckled, pulling away from her.

"My word is my bond, Amdirvaethil."

* * *

Leaving Legolas was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. Every step she took away from him she felt the hole inside of her widen, and by the time she'd reached the women she was empty.

Eowyn looked at her hopeful, but Caladwen spared her no subtleties.

"We make for the mountain pass." Caladwen said, only to Eowyn. Eowyn brought her hands to her lips, shocked and grieved. "Leave everything. We shall take a single days ration and make for the Woods of Lothlorien. If we ride through the night we will make it there by morning. We must leave, now."

The cave erupted into a mix of women's sobs and children's cries. Caladwen looked to all, feeling beaten. She turned back to Eowyn.

"I am merely your sword and shield. They are your people, you must lead them." Caladwen told Eowyn matter of factly. The woman sprang to action, rallying the women to move out.

* * *

They had been walking nearly an hour, hastily making their way down the mountain pass. Caladwen felt a presence on the wind and she turned to Eowyn, fearful.

"There is something following us. I can feel it." Caladwen turned, looking up the mountainside where sure enough she saw movement. "It is there!" She pointed to the slope, knowing that Eowyn's eyes couldn't see what she did.

"What is it?" Eowyn began to panic, watching the women and children as they passed. A few stopped, watching the slope curiously, clutching their young tighter to them. Caladwen studied the slope, hoping for whatever it was to come into view, but they were still too far away.

"Get them out of here, I will buy you time." Caladwen commanded her. Eowyn was stubborn and she stood her ground.

"I will not let you die for Rohan alone. I will stay with you." Eowyn spoke bravely, unsheathing the short sword she had taken with her. Caladwen disagreed with her.

"No, Rohan needs you. Now more than ever." Caladwen glanced over her shoulder. The small caravan of women had passed them and now waited a few paces away for their command. "Take them north, do not stop until you reach Lothlorien." Caladwen fished through her bloodied tunic for something. She pulled out a broach of Lothlorien, the one her grandmother had given the Fellowship when they passed through.

Eowyn looked at the broach, taking it hesitantly from her.

"When you arrive you will be stopped. You will tell them Lady Caladwen Amdirvaethil, The Light of Lothlorien, intended of Legolas Greenleaf sent you. You will ask for Galadriel and will give them that broach. Do you understand?" Caladwen commanded. She waited for a response from Lady Eowyn, and Eowyn nodded. "Now go, make haste and do not stop, do not turn around. I will catch up to you."

Eowyn knew that that was lie but again she nodded at Caladwen.

"Farewell, My Lady." Eowyn said somberly, bowing to her. She turned, running back to the women, commanding them to follow her. Caladwen watched them go, travelling down the path.

Once they had disappeared from her sight, Caladwen ran off down the path. She spied a large boulder, somewhat up the pass wall and she clamored up the rocky slope. Caladwen leaned against the boulder, out of eyesight of the advancing troops. She was tired and the climb up the rocky hill took what little strength she had left. Caladwen was certain her wound had reopened, but she didn't care. She was going to die here, but she was going to go down fighting. The Uruks would not take the women and children so easily, that much Caladwen knew for certain.

Caladwen waited what felt like forever before she could hear them approaching. The footsteps of the coming horde grew louder and Caladwen knew that they were upon her. She took a deep breath, steeling herself for the doom that was about to befall her.

"Ed' i'ear ar' Elena, ten Rohan! _(By the sea and stars, for Rohan!) _" Caladwen cried out, jumping from behind her rock. She aimed her bow at the wall of troops, ready to let it fly.

Caladwen gasped, dropping her weapon to the ground. Before her stood not a battalion of Uruk-Hai, but a cavalry of Rohan Riders, led by Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf.

"It cannot be…" She whispered under her breath. Her companions smiled up at her, looking no worse for wear than they had before. Caladwen blinked profusely, waiting for them to disappear before her eyes, but they did not.

Legolas jumped down from his horse, patting it gently. He grinned up at his fiancé, admiring how beautiful she looked when she was too shocked for words.

"I told you I would come for you." Caladwen felt her knees melt like butter at the sound of his voice and she ran at him. She slid down the slopes, her feet unsteady on the loose rocks, but she did not care. Caladwen caught herself as she reached the path, picking up speed.

Legolas met her in the middle, catching Caladwen mid air as she jumped at him, embracing him. Legolas spun on his heels, holding her tightly. Caladwen cried tears of joy, placing kisses on any open skin she could find, his lips, his cheek, his neck.

"Oio naa elalla alasse'! _(Ever is thy sight a joy!)_" She said between kisses. She pulled away as he held her off the ground, placing a hand on either side of his face. She kissed him fiercely, the world disappearing around her. The kiss was returned as he slowly placed her on the ground. "Amin nowe ron n'kayala. _(I thought I would never see you again.)_" Caladwen whispered, as they broke apart.

"I made you a promise that I had every intention of keeping."

Gandalf cleared his throat from behind them, and Caladwen remembered there were other people there. She looked past Legolas sheepishly, smiling at their audience. Aragorn and Gimli smiled, clapping each other's shoulders, overjoyed to see the happy ending. Gandalf wore a bemused smile.

Aragorn dismounted his horse, joining the lovers. He hugged Caladwen tightly, taking her hand in his.

"The women and children?" Caladwen felt foolish, completely forgetting about them. They were probably terrified, thinking Caladwen dead.

"I sent them north, to the woods of Lothlorien, with my Broach. It was the only place I could think of that we would have found sanctuary. They have at least a thirty minute head start." Aragorn smiled at her.

"We must ride to them, we will be returning to Edoras with Eomer's riders. Rohan has survived." Aragorn gestured for Gimli to join them, and he did, pulling behind him four stallions, one for each. "We must hurry to reach them before nightfall."

The fellowship wasted no time mounting their steeds. Caladwen smiled at Legolas, before commanding her horse to ride out, following Aragorn south to catch up with the women.

* * *

**And that is the end of Book Two! Book three, _The Crownless Again Shall Be King_, will be up probably tomorrow so excited!  
**

**A few things before I leave you:**

**ATTENTION ALL PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN FANS! As I said last chapter I've posted the teaser for my next story, _Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold,_ _Savvy?_(Which if you haven't guessed is going to be PotC) and I've gotten some pretty exciting feed back from it so i'm really excited to start it!**

**ALSO! Can anyone tell me how to add photo's to my stories? or link a photo? I tried to link one from tinypic but Fanfiction deleted the link when I published it and I drew some pretty awesome pictures of Caladwen I really wanted to share with you guys! Any help is appreciated.**

**AND FINALLY I'm not sure if any of you have noticed but I like to hide nerd culture easter eggs in my stories (Doctor Who, Firefly, Video Games...) there was one this past chapter from a VERY popular Video Game series about SPARTANS and aliens. So if you see one that you understand feel free to chuckle to your heart's content at our fandoms in joke.**

**Stay beautiful!**


End file.
